Désir d'anniversaire
by Alex de Grey
Summary: Cada año era lo mismo, celebrar su cumpleaños rodeada de personas que no conocía. Esta vez iba a ser diferente. Ella lo celebraría a su manera. Haría lo que le viniera en gana y no se arrepentiría de nada. La vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla en el que dirán... OS - Olderward


_**Désir d'anniversaire.**_

Este One Shot está participando de Birthday Contest, celebrando el primer aniversario del grupo Élite Fanfiction. **www facebook com/ grupos/ elite. fanfiction**

 **Capítulo beteado por Sol.**

 **Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

Isabella observó de reojo el reloj en la pantalla de su ordenador, alzó la vista y se frotó las sienes, cansada después de una jornada ardua en la oficina. Con una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en sus labios color carmín se levantó de su silla, se colocó bien su estrecha falda —como toda buena ejecutiva— y tiró del borde de su ceñida blusa de seda blanca. Su estricta cola de caballo seguía igual de perfecta que cuando había abandonado su apartamento aquella mañana. Cogió el _dossier_ rojo de una charola metálica y se dirigió con paso firme y seguro hacia el único departamento donde aún se veía la mortecina luz de la pantalla de un ordenador.

Como ya era costumbre, su familia había olvidado su cumpleaños, cosa que a ella le importaba un reverendo rábano. _«¿A quién le importaba celebrar que se es un año más viejo? A la mierda con ello»._ Renée y Charlie se caracterizaban por ser unos padres ausentes, sus vidas sociales giraban en torno a los compromisos y viajes alrededor de mundo, los cuales eran siempre más importantes que su hija, sangre de su sangre. A pesar de sentirse rechazada nunca le faltó amistad y por ello no se salvaba de la _"Fiesta Sorpresa"_ que le tenía preparada Alice, su única y mejor amiga.

Las cosas se ponían cada vez mejor. Alice le había organizado una cita a ciegas con uno de los compañeros de su amado Jasper —que según ella, era perfecto para Isabella—, argumentando que necesitaba de forma urgente un hombre en su monótona vida. Un verdadero hombre que derritiera ese muro de hielo que protegía su corazón, alguien que le hiciera creer en el amor y la pasión desenfrenada, de vivir en el presente y dejar el pasado atrás.

 _«Enana del demonio»._

Cada año era lo mismo, celebrar su cumpleaños rodeada de personas que no conocía. Cortesía de la _enana_ —como se refería a Alice—, una gran fiesta en donde siempre terminaba sintiéndose incómoda pues nunca tenía ganas de celebrar; lo único que deseaba era que la fecha pasara lo más desapercibida posible, para así evitarse la pena de fingir una felicidad que no era capaz de reflejar.

Esta vez, iba a ser diferente; ya era hora de celebrar su nacimiento como ella lo deseaba. A su manera. Por eso, ignorando a su molesta conciencia, decidió ir por al que llamaba _su_ tormento personal. _Él_ , su presa, seguía trabajando como siempre. Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio entrar a la oficina…

 _Había sido una ardua tarea para el departamento de Recursos Humanos encontrar a los candidatos perfectos para desempeñar el puesto de Abogado Adjunto, el cual compartiría responsabilidades con la "Abogada de Hielo"._

 _Isabella estaba esperando el ascensor, ese día tenía la tarea de seleccionar al/la candidato/a que desempeñaría las mismas funciones que ella, ya que la abogada que antes ocupaba el puesto tuvo a su bebé y había solicitado la licencia de maternidad. Lo que nunca se imaginaron era que Angela Weber tomara la decisión de ya no regresar al bufete para dedicarse a ser madre de tiempo completo._

 _En las últimas semanas sólo había entrevistado a rubias que parecían no tener una sola neurona. Todo culpa del encargado de Recursos Humanos. «Newton sólo piensa con la polla», pensó. Harta de las entrevistas, le advirtió al rubio que no quería ver a ninguna "Barbie hueca" en la siguiente etapa de selección, que más le valía encontrar candidatos aptos para el puesto._

 _Ensimismada en sus pensamientos y con su portafolio y café en mano no se percató que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y casi la tumbaron, si no fuera porque unas fuertes y firmes manos la detuvieron por la cintura para suavemente apartarla de la gente que salía rauda del elevador. Saliendo de su aturdimiento debía darle las gracias al que la salvó de caer y ser aplastada por la gente. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes, los más lindos que tuvo el placer de ver._

— _Gracias —murmuró ella con voz áspera. Deseó que no se escuchara demasiado ronca._

— _Debes tener más cuidado —señaló el magnífico espécimen masculino que estaba frente a ella._

— _Eres nuevo, no te había visto por aquí —inquirió curiosa. «Te has escondido muy bien, cariño»._

— _Tengo una cita, llego tarde._

 _Si decir su nombre o alguna palabra más, el hombre de unos 40 años, de cabellos cobrizos y sonrisa torcida subió apresuradamente por las escaleras. Afortunadamente para él, el departamento de Recursos Humanos se encontraba en el segundo piso. «Llegar tarde y sudoroso a una entrevista de trabajo, no causa buena impresión», le recriminó su voz interior._

 _Y esa vez fue la primera vez que lo vio. Edward Cullen, su tormento personal._

 _La segunda, fue durante la entrevista._

 _Como alma que lleva el diablo, Edward se anunció con la asistente de Recursos Humanos, Tanya Denali, quien no perdió oportunidad para coquetearle, acomodándose descaradamente el escote para dejar a la vista sus senos de silicona._

— _Buenos días, señorita, vengo a una entrevista —soltó él atropelladamente._

— _Claro, toma asiento. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? Soy Tanya._

 _Ver a la rubia mostrar sus encantos le pareció vulgar y grotesco. Sólo esperaba no tratar mucho con ella si conseguía el trabajo, o al menos recordar no enrollarse porque la forma en que lo devoraba con la mirada le causó cierto grado de repulsión._

— _No, gracias. Prefiero esperar._

— _Bien. En un momento le informo a la Licenciada Swan que has llegado. —Tanya salió de la oficina para ir directo al despacho de la Abogada de Hielo, esperando que ese día estuviera de buen humor pues detestaba subir a su piso._

 _Antes de tocar a la puerta, se preparó mentalmente._

— _Licenciada Swan, ha llegado el primer candidato para la entrevista._

 _Isabella dejó de escribir en su ordenador, ese día tenía que ir al juzgado y aún no terminaba de armar las piezas claves que la ayudarían a ganar el caso en el que estaba trabajando._

 _Al levantar la mirada se encontró con la asistente de Newton, Tanya Denali, hija del Senador Denali, el cual pudo acomodar a su retoño en uno de los mejores bufetes del país gracias a su puesto y a que Aro Vulturi le debía varios favores. Era lo bueno de tener un apellido poderoso, sin embargo, Tanya no había heredado la inteligencia y astucia del Senador Denali; por eso sólo la habían podido acomodar en el puesto de asistente en Recursos Humanos.  
En ella se cumplía lo que la ciencia había descubierto en los recientes años: "La inteligencia se hereda de la madre" y pues ella corrió con la mala suerte de tener como progenitora a una prostituta que vendía su cuerpo sin el menor pudor en uno de los burdeles más cotizados de la ciudad, donde tuvo la fortuna de enamorar al pobre Eleazar Denali y que gracias a lo que ese apellido significaba, la historia de Carmen fue re-escrita y su pasado sepultado. Carmen Denali no se caracterizaba por su inteligencia, pero sí por su descaro; el mismo que había heredado su hija._

— _Hazlo pasar, por favor y que nadie nos moleste —demandó la castaña._

— _Como usted diga._

 _Tanya salió corriendo de la oficina, al regresar a su lugar le informó a Edward que subiera al despacho de la Licenciada Swan que se encontraba en el décimo piso; no sin antes darle las instrucciones de cómo utilizar el elevador privado y desearle suerte. Deseando en su interior tener la suerte de "conocerlo" bien._

 _Edward siguió las instrucciones de Tanya y con los nervios propios llegó al piso donde estaba el despacho de la Licenciada Swan. Tocó una vez, pero no recibió respuesta. Tocó una segunda vez y una suave voz le indicó pasar. Frente a él, estaba la misma castaña que había salvado en los ascensores de la entrada del edificio. «Un ángel», pensó._

 _Isabella parpadeó algunas veces antes de enfocar su vista en el dueño de las esmeraldas que la habían cautivado. Si no conseguía el puesto, al menos conocería su nombre y quizás llegar a algo más. «Sigue soñando, querida»._

 _Salió de su aturdimiento, le pidió su currículo y él se lo entregó. Lo primero que buscó en la hoja impresa fue el nombre: Edward Anthony Cullen, un nombre poco común pero que denotaba poder. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el reconocido cardiólogo Carlisle Cullen? Si la memoria no le fallaba, el doctor Cullen había atendido a Charlie —su adorado padre, nótese el sarcasmo— de la amenaza de paro cardíaco que sufrió hacía ya nueve meses. Comenzó con las preguntas de rutina._

— _Dime, Edward, ¿por qué te interesa el puesto?_

— _Acabo de mudarme de Inglaterra y un compañero me avisó que había una vacante disponible en este bufete. Además deseo retomar mi carrera como litigante para no perder la costumbre. Sé que debo compartir obligaciones y estoy en la mejor disponibilidad de comenzar cuanto antes. —Edward le estaría eternamente agradecido a Jasper, gracias a él tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a semejante mujer, su ángel._

 _«Ahora entiendo el por qué de ese sexy acento británico», pensó Isabella._

— _Bueno, tienes un currículo impecable. En caso de ser elegido comenzarás con el trabajo la próxima semana y te informo que será conmigo con quien compartirás el puesto._

 _Después de una exhaustiva jornada de entrevistas, Isabella Swan intercedió para que contrataran al que sería su tormento personal; al hombre de los ojos verdes que la había salvado y condenado a la misma vez._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de recordar aquel momento, un suspiro con aire soñador salió de sus labios. Isabella recorrió los pasillos hasta que llegó a su destino y él enseguida la miró, sus manos descansaban tras el respaldo del asiento. Ella lo examinó despacio, dejó el _dossier_ sobre el escritorio de madera y lo rodeó con una estudiada cadencia lenta, sensual e intimidante.

—¿Terminaste la investigación que te pedí? —Alzó el mentón mirándolo por encima de sus gafas que se habían resbalado a la mitad de su respingona nariz.

Éste tragó nervioso y ella le alzó el mentón con el bolígrafo que llevaba, esperando una pronta respuesta. Su diosa interior le echaba porras desde las gradas. Una faceta seductora había nacido en ella o a lo mejor era su verdadero yo quien quería salir a jugar. Esta vez sería la leona y no la ovejita que necesita ser rescatada.

—Lo lamento, no pude —se excusó él.

—¿Qué? —Isabella frunció el ceño, desconcertada. Esto no era típico en él, siempre era puntual con los reportes y en especial con lo que ella le solicitaba _,_ algo no iba bien. Desde que lo entrevistó meses atrás, supo que nunca le fallaría. Había demostrado su capacidad y talento nato, algo que ella reconocía.

Edward se había caracterizado por mostrar un carácter suave y dócil. Al menos hasta ahora.

—Tenía mejores cosas para pensar —respondió él, atrayendo de nuevo toda atención de Isabella.

 _«Él chico tiene agallas después de todo»._

Con sensualidad, la castaña se sentó sobre su regazo, a horcajadas de él; dejando salir su lado atrevido y sexy.

 _«Si no es ahora, será nunca»,_ ignoró a su molesta conciencia.

Lo deseaba, haría lo que fuera para tenerlo para ella sola aunque sea por una noche. Después de todo ese día era su cumpleaños y lo festejaría a su modo. Sin pastel, pero con un solo deseo: tener a Edward entre sus piernas, disfrutando de su masculinidad hasta saciarse. Follarlo en la oficina era una de sus tantas fantasías. Ella montándolo. Él arremetiendo contra ella, por detrás, presa de la lujuria; sintiéndolo hasta el fondo de su ser.

Lo quería todo de él.

 _«Sólo hoy, sólo ahora. Sin remordimientos de por medio»._

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué podía ser mejor que éste asunto? —Tiró de su cabello hacia atrás con cierta dureza haciéndole sentir las uñas en su cuero cabelludo. En su vida había sentido tanta suavidad en las hebras de cabello de un hombre. No era como los demás.

Edward simplemente la observó hacer y sin más, ella se levantó de su regazo, dándole la espalda con la intención de regresar a su despacho. Isabella notó el instante en el que Edward se levantó para tomarla de la cintura poniéndola cara a él. Ambos estaban jugando con fuego y seguro se quemarían.

—No podía sacar tu imagen de mi mente y era imposible concentrarme —musitó preso del deseo—, de imaginarte así conmigo.

Ella le dio un leve golpe en los dedos que se aferraban su cintura, luego le sonrió sacándose las gafas y deshaciendo su coleta. Se sentó sobre una de las mesas de los despachos contiguos y lo esperó.

La empresa estaba completamente vacía a esas horas, a excepción del personal de vigilancia —que se encontraba en el sótano del edificio—. Empujó con el zapato la silla de adelante que se estrelló contra la pared para hacerle sitio a Edward, deseaba tanto que se encajase entre sus piernas. Se mordisqueó ansiosa el labio inferior.

 _«Jugaremos al gato y al ratón, querido»._

—¿Acaso no tendrás compasión de mí? —preguntó con mirada pícara y esos oscuros ojos clavados en ella, haciéndola sentir su propia necesidad.

Su voz tenía la capacidad de encenderla con sólo pronunciar una palabra ronca, oscura... _«Seguro es capaz de hacerme correr sólo con su voz aterciopelada, ¿qué otros talentos tendrás ocultos, Cullen?»_

—Ninguna, ¿por qué debería tenerla? Si hago una excepción contigo los demás también las querrán y se volverán conformistas, y de esos ya hay muchos en el bufete. —Sacudió descaradamente el inexistente polvo de su blusa, causando que el primer botón se abriese y dejando al descubierto el nacimiento de sus senos—. ¿Cómo quedaría mi autoridad? —inquirió coqueta. _«Te atrapé»._

—Esperaba que dijeras algo como eso. —Sonrió sin poder evitar dejar escapar un suspiro por ver el modo en el que estaba y el mundo de sensaciones que parecían devorarle el pecho, tantas noches pensando en ella, soñando con poseerla. Su ángel, su tentación y marca personal de heroína.

Pasó demasiadas noches a solas deslizando su mano por su endurecido miembro, con la imagen fija de ella en su mente. Soñando con su boca roja alrededor de su polla, succionándolo, devorándolo hasta dejarlo seco. Soñando con senos que adivinada cabrían perfectamente en sus manos, llenos, suaves y coronados por unos pezones rosas que se endurecerían bajo sus expertas atenciones. Soñando con su femineidad alrededor de él, tomándolo, apretándolo en su interior húmedo y caliente. Soñando con su cuerpo de diosa.

Sin pensar más, la estrechó con pasión indomable, reteniéndola de la nuca. Ella se aferró el cuello de la camisa sin apartar los ojos orgullosos de él. _«A este juego podemos jugar los dos»._

—Estuve todo el día esperando por mi castigo, ¿me harás esperar mucho? —dijo Edward con la voz más ronca y provocadora.

—Eso depende de ti —lo retó.

El cobrizo puso una de sus manos tras la espalda de ella al tiempo que le besaba el cuello para detenerse a escasos centímetros de sus pechos, ese simple roce la hizo estremecer.

—¿Qué he de hacer? —susurró él alejándose unos centímetros sin apartar los ojos de su ángel.

Isabella volvió a apretar su camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella apoyando uno de sus tacones sobre su pernera abriendo los labios.

—Besarme —sentenció enterrando los dedos entre el cabello cobrizo.

—Pensé que no me lo pedirías nunca —apuntó Edward antes de perderse en los labios de Isabella, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba disponible. Moría por sentir la suavidad de su piel desnuda contra la suya. Sentir el calor femenino y perderse en la intensidad de aquellos ojos color chocolate que brillaban y lo miraban con necesidad. La misma necesidad que él sentía.

Se abrió paso por aquella suave boca femenina e introdujo su lengua separando aún más esos jugosos labios para profundizar en aquel tortuoso, prohibido y salvaje beso. Su boca masculina, dura y experta se introdujo en ella, arrasando y conquistando su paladar hasta entrelazar su lengua en una danza erótica.

 _«Si así besas, no puedo esperar a sentir tu boca en todo mi cuerpo»._

Isabella le mordisqueó el labio inferior dejando escapar una risita traviesa al tiempo que desabotonaba con pericia la camisa de Edward, humedeciéndose los labios. La sangre parecía hervir en cada roce con su piel y no era posible pensar en otra cosa que no fuese tenerlo ahí. Edward se volvió sobre ella arrasando y calentando su cuerpo con ese beso salvaje y casi animal. La miró, sus ojos tenían un brillo tan intenso que se quedó sin aliento. La sensación era indescriptiblemente placentera. Ella se rendía a sus caricias.

Ni siquiera él era capaz de contenerse y menos con la parte juguetona y atrevida que estaba descubriendo en esa mujer; normalmente altiva, estricta y seria, ahí, tendida bajo él. Con el pecho agitado y el cabello despeinado, parecía tan salvaje y frágil como una agresiva y dulce gatita. Dos lados que combinados eran dinamita pura. Se veía incluso más joven de lo que pensaba, _«¿cuántos años tendrá en realidad?»._ Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos chocolate brillaban y ese cuerpo... sensual, de interminables curvas enloquecedoras...

La abogada besó su torso, descubriendo y recorriendo su cuerpo cincelado con suavidad. Él le deslizó sus dedos entre el cabello y la dejó hacer, dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción con lo que le hacían sentir esos dedos. Parecía tan vigorosa ahora, toda aquella superioridad y esa parte arrogante caían con rapidez a medida que sentía el cuerpo de ella estremecerse. Isabella Swan... siempre tan inalcanzable, tan fría y ahora estaba ahí, en sus manos. _«Solo para mi placer. Mía»,_ rugió su interior.

Cada suspiro arrancaba más y más deseo en todo el cuerpo de Edward, el tiempo pareció detenerse, sólo estaban ellos. La ropa ya era una barrera insoportable que hería sus sensibles pieles. Los pezones de ella confinados en el sujetador de encaje negro necesitados de atención y el miembro de él buscando la liberación de la prisión que eran sus pantalones. De un modo experto y ágil, Edward levantó la falda conteniendo el ansia por desgarrársela y la despojó de la blusa que le impedía sentir el calor de su piel. Ella sonrió mirándolo aún con esa aura traviesa.

—¿Y ahora qué? —ronroneó con esa sonrisa pícara que tanto le estaba gustando descubrir a Edward. _«Mía»._

—Shhh —la calló sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. La alzó en brazos y la tendió sobre el escritorio lanzando todo lo que había al suelo. Estaba desesperado, necesitado igual que ella. _«Sirena de dulces labios, me has hechizado. Soy tuyo»._

Isabella se estremeció a causa de la anticipación y por aquella muestra de fuerza y soberbia masculina. Le encantaba la seguridad de Edward, su parte imponente y su aura de peligro, de indomable rebelde, rudo y dominante. Estaba muy equivocaba de creer a Edward calmado y quieto. Qué bien le había ocultado esa faceta de _"chico malo",_ muy diferente al Edward que se presentó a la entrevista. Recordaba lo profesional y serio que había sido…

 _El departamento de Recursos Humanos en conjunto con Isabella, habían tomado la decisión de contratar a Edward Cullen, ante las insistencias de ella. Sólo hacía falta llevar a cabo la última entrevista y la contratación, para la cual citaron al aludido._

— _¿Por qué deseas integrarte con nosotros? —preguntó la abogada. Seguía sorprendida de volver a ver al que la salvó en el ascensor. Algo en su mirada le había calentado la sangre: su aroma, su cercanía, su presencia. Tenía algo que la enloquecía y descubriría qué era eso._

— _Para desarrollarme como profesional al lado de los mejores en el campo —respondió él sin titubear._

 _¿Que tenía él que le llamaba la atención? Su currículo era impresionante, lo había notado en la primera entrevista. No cabía duda que era perfecto para el puesto, además trabajarían juntos y eso le daba la pauta para averiguar qué era lo que tanto le atraía._

— _Te integrarás la próxima semana. Pasa al departamento de Recursos Humanos para firmar tu contrato. Bienvenido, Edward._

 _Su nombre en sus labios fue seda que acarició sus oídos._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Deslizó sus manos por las piernas de ella haciendo a un lado las molestas bragas y rozó con la yema de los dedos aquella suave y húmeda carne de deseo. Ella jadeó arqueándose y cerró los ojos dejándose embargar por las sensaciones que asolaban su cuerpo como un terrible huracán. No debería sentirse así. Era dolorosamente placentero y prohibido.

No de esa manera y ahí, completamente caliente y entregada a lo que Edward quisiera darle, estaba rendida y dispuesta. Sentía su humedad resbalando entre sus piernas y eso la hacía sonrojarse, se mordisqueó el dedo sofocando un gemido.

Y más cuando él la miro de aquel modo ahí tendida, le coló dos dedos entre sus pliegues y su rubor aumentó. La piel le ardía como fuego, pero era incapaz de detenerse o controlar el deseo de su cuerpo. Estaba excitada y llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimiéndose y tratando de que todo pareciese normal con Edward a vista de los demás. Trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón cuando lo tenía cerca, de no cruzar mirada con él y mucho menos observar su cuerpo o el movimiento de sus labios porque se mojaba inevitablemente y luego por la noche no había modo de conciliar el sueño sino se acariciaba pensando en él. La tensión estallaba entre ambos y eso lo sabía, pero hasta ahora no se había atrevido, no era correcto, ella era la jefa... era... indecente...

Sin embargo, aquella explosión de sensaciones era una tormenta donde ambos colisionaban irremediablemente. Pudo sentir cómo él se abría pasó por su intimidad con una facilidad y una pericia inimaginable. Gimió arqueándose y Edward se sintió embriagado por las sensaciones, ya no podía detenerse, le gustaba demasiado lo que despertaba en él y bien sabían las estrellas el tiempo que llevaba imaginándose cómo sería tenerla en sus brazos. _«El paraíso en la tierra. Eso es ella. Mía»._

Dejó escapar un suspiro y el placer de sentirse dentro lo invadió por completo, haciendo que se hundiera en un frenesí de deseo imparable. Iba a follársela y marcarla como nadie lo haría jamás, dejaría su huella en Isabella y no la dejaría escapar. Ya no. Meses esperando una oportunidad como esta y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Isabella se incorporó sobre los codos y fijo su mirada en él, aún con el pecho agitado deseaba que Edward se clavase de una vez por todas en ella de una potente estocada. Deseaba dejar de ser por primera vez la correcta y decente Isabella Swan. Se alzó de la mesa y agachándose terminó de bajarle los pantalones a Edward, donde se apreciaba un duro bulto que hacía rato lo torturaba y lo liberó. Deslizó sus suaves manos por él y extendió la húmeda gota que resbalaba de su punta, lo lamió de arriba y muy lentamente lo introdujo en su boca saboreando un único y masculino sabor. Un sabor salado. Un sabor a él, a Edward. No se comparaba a ninguna de las múltiples fantasías que había tenido en la intimidad. Una noche en sus brazos no le sería suficiente. Haría a un lado sus complejos y se permitiría disfrutar.

 _«Eres mío»._

 _«Sólo por esta noche, querida»._

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y con un gruñido de placer enterró sus manos en el sedoso cabello de su jefa. Los ojos de ésta y lo que su boca le hacían lo estaban provocando, parecía quemarlo por dentro. Era demasiado. Lo devoraba con pasión, como si disfrutara de su sabor. El sudor perlando su piel era una invitación a las caricias y lo tibio y húmedo de su entrepierna lo estaba enloqueciendo al igual que su aroma, siempre ese aroma a fresas, la fruta prohibida. Ahora se le sumaba el aroma a sexo, una peligrosa combinación que lo tenía al borde del precipicio y si caía, ella también.

Suspiró y sin poder evitarlo la jaló con fuerza y volvió a tumbarla sobre la mesa, la atrajo hacia su imponente erección y entró con delicadeza pero a la vez con la vehemencia del deseo. El mundo dejó de existir a su alrededor, no le importaba ya ni el lugar ni quién era ella, salvo el enloquecedor sonido de sus gemidos, el verla retorcerse de placer, oír su respiración entrecortada y la expresión de su rostro era algo que no tenía precio.

Ya podría arder en el infierno porque no había nada mejor que estar hundido dentro del exquisito cuerpo de la castaña, el cual lo apresaba con fuerza, exigiendo con querer todo de él, queriendo que la arrasase y la llevase al paraíso. Ese lugar sólo para ellos dos. Sin etiquetas o títulos. Sólo él y ella.

Edward sentía sus músculos contraerse y endurecerse, sentía cómo el sexo de Isabella se humedecía más y más alrededor de su miembro y como esté perforaba la estrechez de la joven hasta colmarla por completo. La levantó a pulso y la empotró contra la pared, ella jadeó dejando escapar una risita encantadora y entrelazó sus manos tras su nuca mientras presionaba contra ella, moviéndose de modo salvaje y animal. Todo era demasiado carnal. Jamás en su vida había experimentado un deseo de aquel tamaño, no podía detenerse. Era algo que iba más allá de él y de la simple atracción. No era un simple polvo, ni un arrebato pasajero, era el anhelo primitivo. Sólo podía disfrutar de tenerla ahí, clavada en él, de conocer su cuerpo y la mujer real que se escondía tras esa máscara intachable.

—Edward, joder... sí más duro —jadeó Isabella.

Él incrementó la intensidad de sus embestidas y volvió a tumbarla en el escritorio que tembló por la fuerza ejercida. Isabella se aferró al filo de la mesa sin poder reprimir el jadeó que escapó de su garganta. Sentirlo tan caliente, duro y dentro de ella era una deliciosa tentación que iba a llevarla directo al infierno, su pulso se aceleró y rodeó la cintura de Edward con sus largas piernas.

El pulso de Edward se disparaba, no podía contenerse, tomó a Isabella por la espalda y sin dejar de moverse la alzó en brazos y lo colocó sobre él, sentándose en la silla para que así, fuese ella la que se deslizase sobre él.

Los tacones se afianzaron al suelo y el glorioso cuerpo de Isabella se reveló orgulloso y perfecto bajo aquella tenue luz. Su piel blanca resplandecía por el sudor y Edward podía contemplar su cuerpo de placer mientras se contoneaba sobre él. Mordisqueó el endurecido pezón rosado y amasó sus pechos para volver a sostenerla de la cintura y las caderas, lo enloquecía verla. Era increíble lo que ella despertaba en él.

—Edward —susurró ella entre jadeos.

Él la sostuvo de la nuca y volvió a besarla con posesión.

Sentir el olor que desprendía el cuerpo ardiente y caliente de Isabella era más de lo que podía soportar. Deslizó sus manos por su torso y él volvió a gemir estremeciéndose bajo ella.

 _«Sólo yo puedo causarte esto, nene»._

Los cuerpos se acoplaban de forma perfecta, como si cada uno supiese exactamente dónde y cómo acariciarse. Los movimientos fueron perdiendo rapidez al cabo que los jadeos se hacían más intensos. De pronto un suspiro que fue casi un grito rompió el silencio y retumbó en toda la sala. Después sólo el silencio y las respiraciones agitadas de ambos eran lo único que se podía escuchar. No había pensamientos, sólo la sensación de haber alcanzado un sueño en un estallido violento y glorioso.

Después de unos minutos, sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron. Ella permanecía sobre el cuerpo de él. Su mente aún no era capaz de funcionar correctamente. El intenso orgasmo que había compartido con Edward la había dejado noqueada. Todo en ella era sensaciones. No deseaba volver a la realidad pero tenía que hacerlo.

 _«Una noche en sus brazos, querida»._

 _«Pero no será suficiente»._

Ella se levantó, tomó su ropa y con un nudo en la garganta se vistió en silencio. Aún tenía las mejillas encendidas y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara se terminó de abotonar la blusa sin dejar de mirar a Edward, apartando un rebelde mechón que caía sobre su frente.

—¿Por qué no te acercaste antes? —preguntó la castaña. Casi no parecía cohibida de mirarlo. Él era el perfecto _David_ , lo era para ella. ¿Por qué sentir vergüenza después de lo acontecido entre ellos? No tenía caso. Si por ella fuera permanecería todos los días de su vida contemplando el cuerpo perfecto, trabajo del hombre que tenía frente a ella. _Su tormento._

—Lo mismo podría preguntar yo —replicó Edward, sonriendo sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella. Y ahí, estaba aquella sonrisa torcida y descarada que hacía que sus bragas se desintegraran. _«¿Es posible que con esa sonrisa haga que me corra?»_ Sí. No había duda de que _él_ era algo más, pero no quería darle nombre a ese sentimiento. Después de todo sólo había sido una espectacular follada.

La castaña se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, mirando alrededor como si no fuese capaz de creer lo que acababa de suceder y observó detenidamente a Edward. Se había despeinado y echado el mejor polvo de su vida en la mitad del despacho, en una mesa que se impregnó de sus fluidos y los de él. Todo había sido demasiado erótico y salvaje. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado, meses atrás, si sería capaz de coger en la oficina a sabiendas de que la podrían descubrir; su respuesta en ese entonces hubiese sido no. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

—Sí, bueno. —Edward se pasó la mano por la nuca—. No era el lugar pero ya arreglaremos eso, ¿no crees? —Miró a Isabella mientras se terminaba de abrochar su pantalón y se acercó para besarla—. Supongo que extrañan tu presencia en algún lugar. Espero que encuentres tiempo para mí porque yo te extrañaré muy pronto...

—No me espera nadie en casa. —Ella le guiñó un ojo. _«Mierda, la fiesta»._ Casi se le olvidaba la fiesta que Alice había organizado en honor a su cumpleaños. Cada año asistía sola, pero eso iba a cambiar ya. Quizás podría invitar a Edward—. Tal vez te interesaría acompañarme a una fiesta. Sólo si quieres. —Isabella le volvió a guiñar un ojo. Al llegar tendría que deshacerse de la cita a ciegas arreglada por su _Celestina._

—Me estás invitando —murmuró el cobrizo. Era posible que en un mundo paralelo, Isabella y él fueran más que sólo compañeros de trabajo. No lo creía posible. Sin embargo, aprovecharía todo lo que ella le diera.

—Sólo si tú quieres.

Edward no tuvo ni que pensarlo, podía salir con ella pero antes enviaría un mensaje a su amigo para cancelar una cita pendiente.

 _ **Lo siento, Jasper, pero me surgió algo importante. EC**_

Volvió a empotrarla contra la pared besándola y dejó que sus dedos se perdieran entre las piernas de Isabella, quien se humedeció de nuevo. Le rasgó las bragas para tener mejor acceso a su intimidad y el pecho de ella se agitó. Ese era uno de sus pares favoritas de bragas y ahora sólo eran girones de tela. Tendría que presentarse en la fiesta y sin bragas. Simplemente genial.

 _«Ésta me las pagas, Cullen»._

—¿Nos vamos o probamos el suelo? —inquirió el cobrizo con voz ronca y llena de deseo. La deseaba una vez más, pero sabía que tenía que controlarse o de lo contrario, ninguno de los dos iría a ningún lado y la fiesta a la que lo había invitado se iría a la mierda.

Isabella volvió a reír, maquinando su venganza. Asintiendo apagó el resto de aparatos al igual que él y abandonaron el lugar devorándose en el ascensor. No podían mantener las manos quietas. Eran como dos imanes que se atraían.

Al abandonar el edificio, el vigilante los despidió con una sonrisa cómplice. En sus años de trabajo siempre fue testigo de romances laborales, quien viera a la pareja pensaría lo mismo. La experiencia del viejo no se podía negar, pero había algo en la pareja que salía a hurtadillas del edificio que lo hizo sorprenderse. ¡Se trataba de la _Abogada de Hielo_!,—como se le conocía en todo el bufete— y del nuevo abogado. ¿Quién lo diría?

Ya en el estacionamiento del bufete decidieron ir en el coche de ella, un hermoso Audi rojo, su bebé. Durante el trayecto del camino ambos permanecieron en un silencio cómodo. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión y excitación sexual. Sus impacientes manos acariciaban lo que se les permitía en el reducido espacio. Isabella sabía que Alice haría una gran rabieta al verla llegar con compañía, pero tendría que aguantársela, al fin ella era la festejada. Lástima por el compañero del novio de Alice. Sería para otra ocasión.

—Espero no te importe estar con varios desconocidos —musitó Isabella. Su voz temblorosa evidenciaba su estado. Cada roce de los expertos dedos de Edward la hacía desear salir directo a su departamento y olvidar la fiesta de su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, dejar plantada a Alice le significaría, tal vez, hasta perder su amistad y no estaba dispuesta a perderla por una calentura.

—Por supuesto que no. Además no estaré en medio de desconocidos pues tú estarás a mi lado. Al menos que intentes botarme —dijo un seguro Edward mientras seguía acariciando, sin recato, las cremosas y suaves piernas de la castaña hasta detenerse en su entrepierna, desnuda y disponible a su antojo. Había sido buena idea destrozar sus bragas, ahora tenía acceso directo a su estrecha cavidad. Cuando un semáforo se puso en rojo, sus dedos avariciosos aprovecharon la oportunidad para acariciar los calientes pliegues que estaban húmedos y resbaladizos. Su ángel ya estaba preparada para recibirlo sólo a él, pero tendría que esperar hasta después de la dichosa fiesta a la que iban.

Faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar a la casa de Alice, así que Isabella decidió advertir a Edward de la reacción de su amiga, pero principalmente de que la fiesta era honor a su cumpleaños, sin embargo; este no le dio oportunidad pues en el momento en que ella estacionó su Audi, él salió del coche para de inmediato abrir la puerta de su lado para ayudarla a salir.

—¿Estás segura de que este es el lugar de la fiesta? —comentó él. Dudaba que hubiera una reunión en una casa en la que parecía no haber nadie. _«Seguro es una fiesta más privada»._ Tal vez su voz interior tenía razón, a lo mejor y ella, al último momento había cambiado de parecer.

—Sí, pero debo advertirte algo —señaló Isabella nerviosamente. Antes de que continuara, Edward la calló con un beso feroz, quitándole la oportunidad de explicar el motivo de la _silenciosa_ fiesta.

—No digas más. Adivino lo que está pasando.

Sin detenerse a dar más explicaciones, la castaña lo guió por la entrada de la casa. El lugar estaba a oscuras. Seguro la _Enana_ le había avisado a los invitados que no hicieran ningún ruido hasta la llegada de la festejada, pues según ella, Isabella no sabía nada. _«Cada año es lo mismo»._

Isabella dio un suave golpe a la puerta y ésta se abrió sola. Edward posesivamente, la tomó por la cintura para guiarle al interior del inmueble. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, las luces se prendieron y los presentes gritaron un " _Sorpresa"_ y " _Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella"._ La cara del cobrizo era un poema. No sabía que era el cumpleaños de la mujer que había follado en la oficina.

 _«¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada?»_

 _«Tal vez porque estabas muy ocupado entre sus piernas, tonto»._

Edward no supo cómo reaccionar y ni se dio cuenta cuando una mujer de cabello negro había apartado a Isabella de su lado. Desde su lugar parecía que ellas estaban discutiendo sobre algo. No era bueno leyendo los labios pero entendía por los movimientos de manos y expresiones que la chica estaba realmente molesta con _su_ ángel. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Estaba a punto de ir a su rescate cuando Jasper Hale apareció en su campo de visión ¿Qué hacía ahí? El aludido caminó directo a donde se encontraba su amigo.

—Por tu mensaje creí que no ibas a aparecerte por aquí —soltó el rubio con sarcasmo—. Y ya veo que _eso_ tan importante que tenías era tu cita a ciegas.

—¿Ella era mi cita? —balbuceó el cobrizo—. Si sólo me hubieras dicho su nombre me hubieras evitado ciertas _sorpresas_.

—Veo que el gran Edward Cullen ha sido flechado. La festejada es amiga de Alice, creo que en algún momento debí decirte su nombre. Al parecer ya no son necesarias las presentaciones, ¿o sí? —musitó Jasper.

Justo en ese momento las chicas se acercaron. A Alice parecía habérsele pasado la rabieta e Isabella simplemente estaba sorprendida.

—Creo que la sorprendida fui yo —masculló Alice.

—Ya somos dos, Alice, pues a mi amigo se le olvidó mencionar cierto detalle. —Edward no le quitaba la mirada a la castaña, que al darse cuenta, instantáneamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable color cereza.

—Bueno, creo que debemos dejarlos para que aclaren las cosas. Vamos, Alice. —Elocuentemente, Jasper tomó a su novia para dejar a la pareja y seguir con lo que se tenía planeado. Huyó como los cobardes. Sabía que le esperaba una reprimenda.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños? —inquirió Edward.

—Para mí, está fecha no es algo de lo que deba enorgullecerme. Si pudiera escaparía de aquí, pero no le puedo hacer el desplante a Alice.

Ambos conocían el carácter del duendecillo. Lo que se les hacía extraño era por qué sus amigos no los habían presentado antes.

—Debiste advertirme. Todo me ha tomado de sorpresa, ¿sabías que Jasper y Alice nos concertaron una cita?

—Sí y nunca me imagine que fueras tú.

—Veo que el destino está de nuestra parte. —Sonrío él—. ¿Crees que sea tarde para desearte un _Feliz cumpleaños_?

—Nop. Todavía estás a tiempo. De hecho, mi deseo de cumpleaños se ha cumplido —musitó coqueta.

Edward sabía a qué se refería pues para él también había sido un sueño hecho realidad. Sin esperar más, la tomó en sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo para murmurarle cerca al oído un _Feliz cumpleaños_. La sintió temblar en sus brazos como una hojita que está a punto de caer de la rama de un árbol. Sintiendo cada una de sus curvas moldearse a su cuerpo duro y masculino, una voz en su interior les decía a ambos que ese era su hogar, su lugar.

Dentro de su burbuja especial, no notaron cuando el ambiente se inundó por la suave melodía de una canción de Miguel Bosé. Aquella canción era una versión en francés de _Morir de amor._ Muy acorde con el sentimiento que en ambos comenzaba a florecer aunque —por ahora— no lo reconocerían, quizá en un futuro hasta terminaran uniendo sus vidas en matrimonio.

El maduro abogado comenzó a mecer sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música. Por su parte, Isabella inclinó su cabeza para quedar sobre los hombros de Edward, soltando un suspiro. Siguieron moviéndose hasta que él comenzó a susurrarle la canción al oído en su perfecto francés:

 _Je suis loin de toi_

 _Comme un jour sans lumière_

 _Je suis l'ombre de la terre_

 _Si tu dois mourir d'amour._

 _Quand tous les desseins_

 _De la vie que j'invente_

 _Tu inventes les couleurs_

 _C'est mourir un peu quand tu_

 _T'absentes._

 _Mourir d'amour_

 _Dans le silence bleu de ma mémoire_

 _Le cœur ouvert mais_

 _Sans jamais savoir, je t'aime._

 _Mourir d'amour_

 _Mais dans tes bras là_

 _C'est du fond des mers_

 _Comme racine prise dans l'hiver_

 _Ta terre._

Isabella se estremeció al escuchar a Edward. Además de poseer ese sexy acento inglés, también sabía francés. Escucharlo hablar en otro idioma más sentir sus manos acariciarle la espalda baja la estaba excitando. Si continuaba por ese camino, era capaz de saltarse el pastel y todo con tal de seguir la fiesta en un lugar más íntimo. Lo llevaría a su piso, no estaban muy lejos. Él siguió cantándole al oído:

 _Rien ne me dira_

 _Quelle douleur te ressemble_

 _Le cœur assoiffé de toi_

 _Puisque nous pleurons ensemble._

 _Et je vais compter_

 _Les souvenirs qui passent_

 _Une lettre en feu de bois_

 _Un adieu sans joie, et un je t'aime._

 _Mourir d'amour_

 _Dans le silence bleu de ma mémoire_

 _Le cœur ouvert mais_

 _Sans jamais savoir, je t'aime._

 _Mourir d'amour_

 _Mais ne pas mourir seul_

 _Au fond de toi._

 _Comme un regret d'amour_

 _Au bout des doigts_

 _Je t'aime._

Edward remarcó el _Je t'aime_ , influyendo así en Isabella para tomar la decisión de salir de inmediato antes que cierta _Enana_ los detuviera. La melodía había llegado al final y ambos permanecieron abrazados. Fue ella quien reaccionó primero.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos a mi piso —sugirió—. Además creo que usted, abogado Cullen, me debe mi regalo de cumpleaños —agregó.

— _Où vous voulez ma_ c _hérie._

—Si sigues hablando en francés, no aguantaré a llegar a mi casa y tendremos que bautizar alguna de las habitaciones de Alice y no creo que eso le haga gracia.

Ante aquel aviso, se escaparon de la fiesta que seguía en pleno apogeo. Más tarde lidiarían con Alice.

Definitivamente, para Isabella había sido el mejor de los cumpleaños y lo seguiría festejando al lado de Edward; dejando en sus manos su corazón y esperanzas. Esperanzas que darían paso a un gran amor.

FIN.

 **Traducción de la canción** _Mourir d'amour_ **de Miguel Bosé.**

 _Qué es morir de amor_

 _¿Morir de amor por dentro?_

 _Es quedarme sin tu luz_

 _Es perderte en un momento..._

 _Qué es morir de amor_

 _¿Morir de amor por dentro?_

 _Es quedarme sin tu luz_

 _Es perderte en un momento... ¿Cómo puedo yo decirte que lo siento?_

 _Que tu ausencia es mi dolor_

 _Que yo sin tu amor me muero_

 _Morir de amor_

 _Despacio y en silencio sin saber…_

 _Si todo lo que he dado te llegó… a tiempo_

 _Morir de amor_

 _Que no morirse solo en desamor..._

 _Y no tener un nombre que decirle al viento_

 _Yo no sé muy bien… que es lo que está pasando_

 _Tengo seco el corazón_

 _Y es de haber llorado tanto..._

 _No me quedan más..._

 _Que dos o tres recuerdos_

 _Una carta, alguna flor..._

 _Un adiós muy corto y un te quiero..._

 _(Se repite estribillo)_

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Bueno, aquí les traigo un** _One Shot_ **que se ha salido de mi cabecita. Creo que el intentar dejar de escribir sólo hizo que surgieran nuevas ideas. Espero le den la oportunidad al igual que mis demás historias. Debo confesar que escribirlo fue un reto porque solo es un relato de un capítulo. Después del concurso tal vez lo convierta en un** _Short Fic._

 **Quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas que siempre me han apoyado: a las chicas de mi página y grupo en Facebook y a las que me leen por este medio.**

 **Una mención especial a Sol por ayudarme con la corrección de éste relato.** _Merci Sol tu est un soleil._ **Nena, gracias por todo.**

 **Si quieren estar al pendiente de los adelantos y curso de mis historias las invito a mi grupo en facebook www. facebook groups / 130996757111557 / (sólo quiten los espacios)**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Alex de Grey**

 **30/08/2015**


End file.
